Bleach and Naruto: Story of two worlds
by amalgamanga
Summary: an almost crossover. BleachxNaruto my first story I'm quite anxious, so I had to change the title and the summary.
1. prologue: the gathering

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach nor naruto but the plot and the antagonist are totally my idea

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ninja vs soul reapers**

Prologue

In an unknown dimension, a giant and greedy being, watches two different dimensions, carefully watching their respective young boys who are unique in powers.

Ichigo Kurosaki, from dimension-S, is a teenager who became a soul reaper to combat evil creature called hollows and to save soul and guide them to heaven

Naruto Uzumaki, from dimension-N, another teenager, though lacking several powers, compensate with skill.

To you readers this particular being's name cannot be translated in human language, so we will call him Gushoud. Gushoud only purpose is to find candidates for his game, for that he requires to watch various dimensions, though only these seem to have something interesting for Gushoud. And so he begins his plans….

_M__eanwhile on Dimension-S…._

`` Man, damm Hiyori when I see her again I'm going to…..!´´

``Ichigo! ´´´as Rukia run behind him, with a very serious face

``Oi, Rukia, what are….?

PAF!!!! As rukia kicked Ichigo in that chin so powerful that made Ichigo fly ten meters.

``What the hell! ´´

``You fool, where did you hide, you know how worried everyone is is!!?? Even Renji is worried!!!´´´

``that's none of your business!!! More importantly, why would Renji care about…..?´´

Suddenly Ichigo is covered by a red light and disappears into thin air

``ICHIGO!!???´´

_Meanwhile on dimension-N…._

*pant, pant*…..

As the young ninja using his special ability, the shadow clone jutsu, to control his element, although unsuccessful at the moment.

"Come on… come on…" said one the clones

"I did it!! I did it!!" another clone said, watching how he made a small cut on the leaf"

"Good job, Naruto, it's just a matter of time" said the teacher of Naruto, Kakashi

"Damm, that me is good" said another rather jealous clone

Suddenly, in a flash all of the clones disappears an only the original one stayed he was hit by a red light and disappears

"NARUTO!!!"

…_..For the both dimension to exist__, they must be separated like two different rooms… a wall…._

_**Naruto**__**'s P.O.V.**_

Naruto woke up and saw he was in a metal room, the walls seems to emit low white lights, the floor was colour sky blue and was separated by squares, when naruto saw behind him he saw in the blue floor a guy around his age with orange hair, black hakana and a giant katana. He realized he's capture along with sleeping beauty, and started to panic

"Shit, where am I? Did akatsuki capture me? Damn it! DAMN IT!!!...........WAKE UP, CARROT HEAD!!!!"Naruto kicked the guy right into his crotch…..

_**Ichigo's P.O.V**_.

Ichigo was fighting against kon, not as small plushie but as giant arrancar like lion (in short, imagine kon, in some kind of arrancar gigai), trying to dodge his powerful kicks and hitting with his soul ejector.

"Kon!!! How did you get that gigai, stop this shit before I kick your ass when I turn you back" said Ichigo with a face so serious that it can make even byakuya look like a clown

"Oh, Ichigo, that's a good idea, though I'm planning to kick somewhere else" said a grinning kon and started to run fast enough to evade Ichigo's zanpaktou and kick right in his…….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_**Synopsis**_

"WAKE UP, DUMBASS!!!!"

Ichigo woke up right away, and realize he was in some sci-fi room (not going to repeat it), realizing that the kick wasn't kon, but from some blond kid with an odd jumpsuit and some scars on his cheeks that make him look like some kind of dog, he seem to be stress out considering that he was almost trembling….

"WHY DID YOU KICK ME, YOU BASTARD!!!!?

"YOU WHERE SLEEPING LIKE A BABY, AT THIS KIND OF MOMENT? HOW CAN A JINCHUURIKI EVEN EXIST!!!?"

"HOLD ON, FIRST I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING AND SECOND I'M NOT A JINCHUARIKI OR WHATEVER, SO FUCK OFF!!!!!"

Naruto stood silence, trying to understand: "so if you're not a jinchuuriki, what are you?"

Ichigo calm down and said: "Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami"

"OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" naruto step back fell crawl back into the wall: "SUNIMASE, SUNIMASE, I DID'N'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!!!!!

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU, BUT I WILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!!!" said Ichigo with very short temper.

They both stood in silence watching their surrounding, and each other for at least a minute until Ichigo said: "so, who are anyway?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of the leaf village" said naruto

"Leaf village?"

And so, both started to talk about their past, their friends, and their enemies….pretty much everything….

Prologue complete, man that was hard, but hey, I did it, please review

Also, if you're wondering why I put the part where Ichigo was training to be a vizard and the part where Naruto was training to use rasengan was because those two were published on the same month, making look like those two worlds looks like there was a time connection


	2. chapter 1: the search for heroes

Sorry for the delay anyway here's chapter 1

"So you're a ninja, I don't believe it" said Ichigo

"Well, I don't think you're a shinigami, I mean you don't have a scythe!!" Naruto said with anger

"No, but I have a zanpaktou, and it can do better than a fucking scythe" said Ichigo, trying to keep his cool "and what kind of ninja wears orange?"

Just as Naruto was going to say a snappy comeback, the door open revealing a man with a gas mask, long curly hair and yellow eyes, the other was a woman with the same description only that instead of a gas mask, she wears glasses.

"Who are you, what do you want from us?" said Ichigo

"(my, how rude) hello, my name is Jumie and this my brother Elroy, we ..."

"Why are we here!? Said Naruto and Ichigo together

"Ok, first of all you should be grateful that we took before him" said Elroy

"Cut the crap, you freak, who's is after us? Who is him?" said Naruto

"Well, there's no point in hiding it" sighed Jumie "you two were being watch by our father Gushoud, he wants something from you two, but we don't what"

"What do we have that… wait, you're father?" Said Naruto

"Yes, our father, Gushoud" said Elroy

"No, I mean you're his children, how come you're not helping him?" Said Naruto

"Because he did something to us…" said Jumie, lowering her head

"Hold on, if that fart is looking for us, isn't he going to our home to search us?" said Ichigo in shocked

"Yes, that why we took you in the first place" said bored Elroy

"You idiots, you don't understand, our friends and family are there!!!" said angered Ichigo

"We are very sorry, but our transporter only has enough power for the two of you, if we brought them too, you could never come back to you respective universe" Said Jumie

In a flash Naruto grab Elroy and pinned him to the wall, as astounding it may sound Elroy kept his cool

"Get us back to our home!!!!"

"Right now we can't, but if you put me down there might be a way to help you out" said Elroy, Naruto slowly put down on the ground, Jumie helped Elroy to get back up

"Elroy, the Vitacontroler, doesn't work on those who already have access to their life force" Said Jumie in a worried tone

"I know, that's why we are going to use the Vitaconverter" said elroy

"But we can't, it's still has to run some test to…!!! Cried Jumie

"Jumie, there isn't any other way" said Elroy

"Can someone explain to me what's going on!?" cried Naruto

"We'll explain it on the way, come on" Said Jumie

_Meanwhile in dimension N…._

Konoha was almost in ruin, nearly every house was destroyed, the streets were filled with the dead, but someone was jumping between buildings, Neji Hyuuga was searching for someone who helps him fight against the unknown thread, or at least to help out in rescuing those who survived.

(Shit, this is crazy, who can be so powerful to destroy the village in an instant, I got find someone to, wait… who's…?)

Neji saw someone grabbing the throat of another ninja with his left hand, his grin was ear to ear and eyes filled with sadism and destruction, he was wearing black baggy shirts red coat and a white undershirt, it seems that he didn't care about himself or he was very resistant, with the many bruises and cuts around his face

"Now, I'll say it again, where…is…Naruto? Said the killer

"I… ugh… don't… know" said the ninja, who was gasping for air

"I see thanks anyway but I can't leave you alive, so….

Just as the stranger was about to kill him, Neji attacked him with a shuriken in his back, but the stranger didn't feel a thing. While distracted Neji rescued his fellow ninja and gently put him on the ground

"Ouch, I was careless, no matter, who is the one in my vision?" said the stranger

"Neji Hyuuga and I'll ask you the same thing" said Neji in a fighting position

"The name is Kenzu, ever heard of someone called Naruto?, I need to… find him" said Kenzu

"Gennin, quickly get out of here while you still can" said Neji furiously

"A-all right" said the ninja and disappear

"Damn, oh well… tell you what, if you win I let you do whatever you want to me, but if I win you will tell me where is Naruto, deal? Said Kenzu

"We'll see" said Neji

Kenzu jumped into the air, beginning the fight…

_On dimension S_

Seireitei is on fire, most shinigami were scatter to find the source, while others are believed dead, Hitsugaya was looking for his lieutenant, Matsumoto when suddenly a red bolt hitted Hitsugaya, throwing him backwards, when he recover his train of thought, a female shinigami with green hair, red eyes and a sinister smile, was standing above him.

"Hello, my name is Hailey, have you seem Ichigo? My Daddy needs him"

"He's is...not in soul society..." said Hitsugaya trying to get on his feet

"Aww, all this mess for nothing, I should've looked in Karakura first, now daddy is going to have a fit"

"Hold on" said Hitsugaya preparing to fight

"What is…? Oooh, you wanna fight, I'm sorry but I can't, I don't have the time for this, and besides my red shocker let you almost dead" said Hailey

"You will not get away from this…ugh" said Hitsugaya that attack made him feel like if he was stinged many times

"She won't, taichou" said a familiar voice, it was Matsumoto, ready to fight until the end

"Matsu…moto…be careful" said Hitsugaya before fainting

"Don't worry taichou, I will" said matsumoto, looking back at he opponent

"Look, I can't fight you, I don't have the…. Wow!!" she jumped a few meters behind, to both her and matsumoto they were surprised. She was almost hit by an energy burst caused by another opponent, Momo Hinamori

"Hinamori!!" Said matsumoto

"H-how dare you hit Hitsugaya, I won't…. I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!!" said Hinamori with rage

"All right!!! Forget Ichigo!!! No hurts me… EVER!!! ``STING´´!!! HACHIMARU!!!" cried Hailey, releasing her shikai, when the cloud dissipates; Hailey was on top of a giant weird looking bee, the sting was almost as long as its body and its wing were crimson

"Come on" said Matsumoto beginning the fight

_Meanwhile on dimension S_

Neji was both exhausted and surprised, when he used Byakugan, he saw that his enemy didn't' have no chakra circulatory system, yet he was able to use wind based jutsus and hand seals as if he had done this many times.

"How… can you… *pant* *pant*…. Do that without chakra" said Neji

"oh, you noticed, yeah… you know, I'm not from this dimension, the other dimension which I came has no kind of life force, but with this…" Kenzu rolled up his sleeves revealing a device attached to his wrist "I can access any life force in any dimension"

"Im…possible, why didn't… I detected it" said Neji trying to understand

"I don't know, as long I have power, what do I care? Said Kenzu proudly "now about the deal…"

"Forget it!!!" Cried Neji

"Wrong answer, Gaylord!!! WIND RELEASE: WIND BLADE!!!" yelled Kenzu in anger, then two blades appear in his hand, Kenzu charged at renji with all his speeds when suddenly he was stop by rasegan….

Well, chapter one complete, I bet you expected that Gushoud kidnapped Ichigo but I thought that I'll be better if they're saved rather than kidnapped, the only detail of the later chapter is that the main antagonist of their respective series will appear…

Until next time, oh I forgot please review


	3. chapter 2: the Life Force

I should apologize for the wait but I will tell you two things:

1)I'm going to finish this fanfic…no matter what… this story is a part of a larger upcoming plot so read this and Children of the Night to understand.

2)I changed the names dimension to Universe. However, due to that Bleach universe has four dimensions it will be alphabetized. Human world will be A, Soul Society B, etc…

Read, enjoy and review

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenzu was both happy and surprised. To find someone strong enough was a miracle, but he didn't expect to make such an entrance. The rasengan could've hurt him badly, but he was fast enough to dodge it at the last minute.

"…. Don't tell me… you're here to stop me…blah, blah, blah… whatever, as long as you're the prize, I don't care" grinned Kenzu

"You'll pay for this…bastard!!!" Naruto said in a sadistic tone. "Shadow clone technique!!!"

At least 20 clones appeared in an instant, and went all out against Kenzu, who in turn put into a defensive pose and emitted a shield of fire, burning away all the clones except for the original who threw a kunai behind his back, impaling him and Kenzu let out a roar.

"Why you..." Kenzu then put on a smile and said "nice try, but it takes more than this to hurt me."

_Meanwhile on Universe 675-B…_

Matsumoto couldn't understand how someone with no reiatsu was able to use shikai, the screwing of hachimaru was almost enough to knock down both her and hinamori, and if it wasn't enough hachimaru kept throwing stinging bolts while in the air.

"Hinamori, duck!!!!" said Matsumoto releasing her sword. "Growl!!!! Haineko!!!"

Haineko (the sword) turn into sand, floating around matsumoto. Hailey was almost stunned. "That pile of sand will not stop me, attack hachimaru!!"

Hachimaru began screwing again. Matsumoto grabbed hinamori and dodged the attack. She commanded Haineko to attack directly at Hailey. Unfortunately, she was saved by hachimaru."Ha!" But the sand cut most of her hair, making her bald. Hayley's face turns red and screams. "No more playing around!!! Bankai, Senbonhachi!!!!

Hachimaru exploded into millions of smaller bees, each one with red blood eyes, and poison dripping from their sting. "If you think my shikai was dangerous, my bankai is a million time dangerous". Hinamori step forward matsumoto and said "matsumoto, it's my turn, that bitch hurt shiro-chan, she must pay for it"

Matsumoto hesitated for a moment but finally decided "Hinamori…"

"Please…" said hinamori.

Suddenly she was struck in the stomach by matsumoto. "I'm sorry, but it's for your own good"

She placed hinamori on a nearby wall. She then gave a harsh look to Hailey "ready to move?"

"Let's dance, bitch" said Hailey and the real fight began.

_Meanwhile in the Limbo...._

Inside the carrier, Gushoud is sitting in his computer watching how his children are doing. He smiles as Naruto is know is in his dimension.

"Excellent, the plan is succeeding. Computer, contact Wade" said Gushoud.

"Yes master" said the computer.

Suddenly the monitor showed a blue /black masked teenager. "Hey pop, what's up?" said Wade

"Did you find them?" said Gushoud.

"Totally, pops. Although they made some resistance (especially the pink one), but they are ready for you to use"

"Did you locate Gaara?"

"Sure did. First he declined, but then when I started fighting him and threaten him and his home, he accepted."

"Well done, bring them here and do the same thing on the other earth."

"Sure thing, over and out"

*BLEOP*

"Stupid kids, they don't even realize why I'm doing this" said Gushoud with a grin.

_On the other carrier...._

Jumie and Elroy just saw how Naruto use the L-device to transport himself to his home universe, regretting Informing Naruto about the attack of their brother.

***flashback***

**Naruto was discussing with the brothers on the command bridge, cursing them from taken them in a time of need**

"_**You have to take me back to Konoha!!" said Naruto.**_

"_**We can't, you don't know what Kenzu is capable of" said Jumie. **_

"_**I don't care, get me there and I'll kick his ass!!"**_

_**The brothers look at each other for a minute until Naruto screams.**_

"_**WELL, WHAT THE HELL!!!??" said Naruto.**_

"_**Fine…but use this" said Jumie handing a device to Naruto.**_

"_**What is this?" said Naruto. **_

"_**Let's just say it will help you on the battle. Press the red button and it will send you to Konoha" said Jumie.**_

"_**Okay, I'm going" said Naruto as he vanished into thin air.**_

_**While Ichigo was watching he asks them if Karakura town is too in danger.**_

"_**No, not yet, but you better get used to the L-device just in case" said Elroy.**_

"_**The L-device?" said Ichigo.**_

"_**Try it on the training room; you will see the results yourself" Said Jumie.**_

"_**O…k…?"**_

_**Ichigo stepped out of the bridge, and walk around the carrier, trying to find the training room.**_

"_**Where the hell is that fucking room!?**_

_***flashback ends***_

"We shouldn't had let Naruto go, he doesn't know the danger he is in" said Jumie.

"There's nothing we can do know but hope" said Elroy.

There was a lone pause until Ichigo barged in the room. He was exhausted and surprised at the same time.

"Could someone explain to me why the hell this thing almost exploded?**" **said Ichigo angrily.

"What do you mean?" said Jumie.

"When I tested that, my powers weren't release, instead it explode! Take this thing off or I'll kill you both with my… " said Ichigo.

"You're powers weren't taken away, they were adapted" said Jumie.

"What?" said Ichigo.

"That's how the L-device works, it adapts the user to any Life Force in any Universe" said Jumie.

"I still don't understand."

"In all universes, there exists a force called Life Force which all living beings are connected to. However, in most universes there exists an extra Force called Extra Life Force (ELF) which MOST living beings are connected to, giving those powers or abilities. In your universe, for example, the ELF is Reiryoku." Said Elroy.

"Or in naruto's universe, it's Chakra" Said Jumie.

"Ok, that doesn't explain anything about what happen to me…"

"That's because the L-device adapted you to the environment, in the Limbo there is no ELF, meaning that you're powerless. But with the L-device, it connects you to the ELF and converts it depending on which multiverse you are" Said Jumie.

"And due to your extreme power, the conversion was explosive. Go back to the training room and try to use your powers again" Said Elroy.

"Right" Said Ichigo the way through the door, but he stopped to realize something.

"Hey, its Karakura town still safe?"

"According to our readings, it's still safe, we will alert if something happens" said Elroy.

With that answer, Ichigo went back to the training room, leaving the Siblings alone.

"We should've told him about Soul Society, they might need his help" said Jumie.

"We can't, as long as he's here Father won't capture him. Besides, Soul society is filled with Reiryoku users, they can hold on their own" said Elroy.

_Meanwhile in Universe 832…_

"Fire wave!!" said Kenzu.

"Ugh!!" said Naruto as he dodges the fire attack; he tried to use many kunai and rasengan but, his 'firewall' protects him from all that.

"Come, dude. You might have a very cool attack, but I bet my jacket that there's more that you show" said Kenzu.

"I'm going to kill you, arrghh!!" said Naruto as summoned another clone to create rasengan and charge to Kenzu.

"Hey, you did that already and it won't work twice, FIREWALL!!! Said Kenzu as he unleashed his fire, which stopped completely both of the Naruto, felling on the ground they vanished in smoke. "Huh… something is odd…"

Suddenly on the ground of Kenzu appeared four hands grabbing his feet, holding steady as another pair of clones charge to Kenzu with another rasengan.

"Stupid, I don't need my feet to beat you up, and you better..." said Kenzu as he was preparing the attack but his hands were grabbed by another pair of Naruto. Kenzu tried to get free and even tried to summon his fire but their strength couldn't let him.

"EAT THIS!!!!"

The rasengan hit right in the chest of Kenzu, but it was more surprising that yet ANOTHER pair hit him in the back with the rasengan.

All of the clones disappear leaving the original one watching how Kenzu fell on the ground. Both his chest and back were burning as he screams in pain. As the clone disappears, Kenzu fell on the ground, hard.

His eyes were almost white and his body was burning. Naruto walked slowly to check if he was unconscious, then put on a grin and said: "he's not so tough!!!". When Kenzu heard that he woke up and grabbed Naruto's ankle. "Wha-"

Kenzu sent his fire power onto Naruto and the he throw him to the air. Naruto fell on his back as Kenzu was getting up. "You think I'm not so tough, huh?!?.... Well, then I'll show you…HOW TOUGH I AM!!!!! SPECIAL ABILITY: INFERNO!!!!!"

Suddenly a large explosion engulfed Kenzu and Naruto was trying to get a grip until the explosion ceased….and he saw that Kenzu no longer was human. He was now a ten feet demon (Judeo-Christian type) on fire. (I'm letting you decide how he looks) his eyes were turn on Naruto and said in a creepy voice: "Are you afraid…. Because now you will have to deal with me….."

_Meanwhile in Universe 675-A…_

Rukia was running to Uruhara Shop to inform its owner about Ichigo's disappearing. She quickly opens the door to see Uruhara drinking tea.

"Oh, Rukia-Chan. What brings you here on such a beautiful day?" Said Uruhara with that stupid smile.

"Ichigo disappear!!! He was engulfed by a red light!!!!" Said Rukia in an alarming tone. Uruhara's smile was erase as soon as he heard that and changed it into a serious look.

"Oh, dear we might have a problem, without him, Aizen will surely notice, we must act quickly." Said Uruhara as he was getting up. When he looked at the door, he saw a man with a brunette hair, chocolate skin and was wearing sunglasses, cargo pants and a T-shirt saying - 1# fighter -. He looked at Rukia with a smile and said: "I'm Wade, here to take you to pops, come peacefully and you might not get hurt."

Just as Rukia was about to change bodies and Uruhara to attack, Wade smile and wave his hand to blow away all the people in the shop, they tried to regain their composure but they notice that they couldn't even move. Wade got closer to Rukia and smile.

"Ya might wanna know why you can't move. That's my power" Said Wade in a fearful voice, he then proceeds to grab a small cube in his pocket and throw it to Rukia. She disappeared in a red flash and the cube came back to Wade's hand. "One down, two to go"

When he turns around for his next mission, Uruhara appears from the rubble, exhausted by the blow. "Why are you doing this, we haven't done anything to you…."

"Hmm? You still standing, huh, then you might have a lot of power, but now you're weak. And to answer to your question I'm doing it for the sake of my family."

Wade disappears and landed on nearby rooftop and took out his L-device (again your choice) to call.

_Meanwhile on Universe 675-B…_

Hayley used the bees to defend herself from a blast made by Hinamori. She then command them to attack her.

Suddenly she felt her L-device calling. She put it on her ear to listen the next command.

"Hayley, go to Dimension-A and make a distraction as I will get the final goods. Don't let anyone get close to me got it?" Said Wade in a monotone voice.

"Aw, Come on that small breasted bitch cut my beautiful hair, can't Kenzu cover you?" said Hayley.

"He's going to Dimension-C, so no"

"All right, fine" snapped Hayley.

When she got off her device she scream "YOU WILL PAY FOR IT SOME DAY, YOU HEAR ME BITCH!!?!?!"

She then teletransport in a red flash while Hinamori tried to run after her with an angry face and swears to her "God damm it, where did she go? She has to pay for what she did!!!!"

Hitsugaya woke up to find next to him Matsumoto trying to understand what just happened.

"What just happen?" said Hitsugaya rubbing his head. Matsumoto quickly glance at Hitsugaya with surprise.

"Captain, you're awake in the wrong moment, the enemy has retreated, Hinamori tried to catch her but she was quick"

"Hinamori..." said Hitsugaya in a weak tone.

"How ya feeling shiro-chan?" apparently she has calmed down and was happy to see that he wasn't hurt.

"I feel a little sick, but aside from that I'm fine, thanks for asking" Said Hitsugaya as he begin to formulate a plan to catch Hayley.

"Where do you think she's going?" said Matsumoto.

"She was looking for Kurosaki, she might go to the Human world" said Hitsugaya.

"So we have to get back to the Human world, but we almost got beaten by her and I think she was holding back" Said Hinamori to understand the plan.

"I'll inform the captains about the situation while you two go to Human world and tell the others about her"

"Right, but first we must heal you" said Matsumoto.

"No time go there, now!!.." barked Hitsugaya. Both women look at him for a few second and then said "right!!"

And they went off in different directions….

_Meanwhile in Universe 832…_

Naruto drove Kenzu into the woods hopefully so he can have and advantage, but his fire balls were destroying complety the forest.

"What's the matter, can't take the heat!?" Said Kenzu as he tried to burn Naruto. He the listen to his L-device as he was battling.

"Kenzu, got the goods on your location, move to Universe 675-C. and wait for my signal. When the time comes you must use your teletransportation device, got it?" Said Wade on the telecom.

Kenzu sighed "yes I'll go there immediately" he then faced Naruto who was in a tree trying to create another rasengan.

"Don't waste your time, whiskers. I got another assignment, until we met again" said Kenzu as he disappeared.

"Waiiitt….." screamed Naruto with his rasengan, which diverted it to a nearby tree, now nearly exhausted from the battle, thinking how could have he defeat him without the chakra.

Suddenly he heard the device that the siblings gave him. He touch one of the buttons and appeared Jumie on the screen.

"Naruto, are you all right? did you defeat Kenzu?" Said Jumie.

"How did you get on that glass? What kind of Genjutsu is that?" Asked Naruto.

"It doesn't matter right now..... Did you or did you not defeat Kenzu?"

"Almost, he got away to who knows where..."

"Naruto bad news" Said Elroy.

"What's wrong?" Said Naruto.

"Apparently, Kenzu was the distraction. While you were fighting against him, our other brother Wade, kidnapped three of your friends" said Elroy.

"WHAT!?!? WHO!?! WHO DID HE TAKE!?!?" Yelled Naruto.

"Calm down!!! he kidnapped Sakura, Hinata and Gaara. I promise you that we'll do everything in our power to help you out, but right now we need you here on the carrier. Well teleport you in a couple of minutes." Said Elroy.

"All right" said Naruto. The screen went blank and Naruto sat near the tree he burn, trying to relax.

_Meanwhile on the carrier of the Siblings...._

"Ichigo, come back to the bridge we got trouble!!!!" Said Elroy. Ichigo run as fast as he could to the bridge. When he got there he was patting from the exercise.

"What's going on!? Is Karakura town in danger!?" Said Ichigo.

"Yes, it seem our brother Wade recently attacked the Uruhara shop, and kidnapped Rukia-" said Elroy but he was interrupted by the sudden punchin the stomach made by Ichigo.

"Why didn't you tell me before!!!" yelled Ichigo. Elroy took off his mask to breath, revealing a beautiful face and many scars across his face.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you, but we can only know if they begin to move if they use the L-device, we promise you that we'll get her back, but right now we need Naruto." said Jumie.

"Why him?" Said Ichigo.

"You can't...expect to beat Wade, he is stronger...than us" Said Elroy trying to breathe.

"But we can't let them both go to 675-A!!!! Father will surely capture them!!" Said Jumie.

"There is no... other way... but that decision....is purely up to them " responded Elroy.

"........... I'll go" Responded Ichigo.

"very well, now we need Naruto's vote" sighed Jumie.

5 minutes later, Naruto teleported to the Carrier. He saw that everyone was looking at him. They explain him the situation and asked him if he wants to go to 675-A. "If I go, I'll get to fight those bastards that kidnapped my friends?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, but also you must get their L-devices and bring them to us. We'll get the coordinates to Father's Carrier and help you get your friends" Said Jumie.

"Okay, I'll go to that universe"Said Naruto with confidence.

"Then, it's settled. Remember to use reactivate your L-device, Naruto" Said Elroy.

"Hold on, shouldn't Naruto train to use it like I did?" Asked Ichigo.

"The device adapts to it's user on any world, even if it's in their own" responded Elroy.

"During the fight with Kenzu, didn't you feel a little strange?" Said Jumie.

"Now, that I think about it, my powers were almost effective against him"Said Naruto.

"Then, let's go, already, I'm not wasting my time listening to whiskers here!!!" Said Ichigo.

"What did you say, carrot-head? you wanna get hurt, huh!?!" Said Naruto.

"try it, blondie!!"

"That's enough, get in position, now!!!!" Said Jumie.

both of them press the green button and in a red flash they disappear to the next mission.

_Meanwhile on the other carrier..._

"Master, it appears that both Ichigo and Naruto are going to 675-A, shall we warned the otherrs?" Said the computer.

"Don't bother, the plan is going exactly how it should be, Hehehe" Said Gushoud with a grin.

"Yes, master" said the computer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, it's finished, the next chapter will reveal the origins of Gushoud and his children. I hope ypu enjoyed it.....


End file.
